


Unpack: A Six-Word Drabble Memoir

by myhovercraftisfulloffeels (o_0)



Category: Fail_Fandomanon RPF
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Drabble Collection, Sarah said I should post this so here it is, Six-Word Memoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_0/pseuds/myhovercraftisfulloffeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On finding stories within a story, or, a hovering upon the cusp of the fractal nature of fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpack: A Six-Word Drabble Memoir

Sadly, Sarahʼs new sweater didnʼt fit.


End file.
